


Please Don't Bite.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i don't really know what happened with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry reunite at a frat party in Niall's fraternity house. They end up in Niall's bed, and neither of them are sure how they got there.</p><p>But neither of them care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Bite.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii. i wrote this because i couldn't really sleep and it doesn't have a plot or a proper ending. 
> 
> it's literally, like, 2.something thousand words of pure smut. sorry 'bout it. 
> 
> I SUCK AT TITLES AND SUMMARIES. I hope the real thing is better. enjoyyy.

Niall's not sure how he ended up on his bed in the frat house, hovering over a brunet beauty who was moaning and groaning. He's not sure when he pulled his shirt off, and he's not sure when they got upstairs and into his room and in this position. 

He's not sure about a lot of things, but he's definitely not sure how he ended up here. 

And– Harry Styles. That's the boy. Niall knew it was him. Niall could never forget him, after all. However, if you'd asked Niall who he expected to be on top of by the end of the night, his first answer definitely wouldn't have been Harry Styles. 

Not that he has anything against the boy or vice versa, not at all. They don't hate each other, don't ignore each other or fight or judge or talk about the other behind their back, no. They've got mutual friends and the two meet up every Friday at the smoothie bar beside the gym that Harry works at– Niall found it because he was at the vending machine which was stuck, and Harry caught him kicking at the machine angrily and cussing at it. He recommended Niall to the smoothie shop, to try to strawberry-banana one, and Niall hasn't stopped going– They see each other at parties and in classes, but they've never shown any signs of sexual attraction or that at all. 

Things change, right? 

Harry can't really get any words out, so he just leans back up and presses his lips to Niall's. Passionate, slow, caring? None of those things. The kiss Harry gives Niall is hot and quick and filled with lust, and Harry doesn't stop. He licks and bites and tastes around Niall's mouth, letting Niall return the favour, and he doesn't stop until they both break away to take harsh gasps of air because they couldn't catch their breath. 

The break ends just as fast as it started, though, because Harry pulls Niall back for more, tangling his long fingers into Niall's dyed blond locks and tugging, pulling. Niall's hands aren't resting as well, because they're all over Harry. Grabbing his waist, his jaw and his neck and his hands and everything. And then Niall grips Harry's bum, gives it a harsh squeeze and it shocks Harry so much that he gasps and moans, letting Niall swallow the sound down. 

Harry tastes so good, so delicious and now he looks even better with swollen lips and a shirt that's slipping off his shoulders and disheveled hair. He looks amazing and Niall can't wait to see what he looks like after he's been fucked proper. 

"Niall." Harry breathes out, pulling his glistening pink lips in between his teeth and trying to control his breathing. 

Niall looks at Harry, and he looks at him for a while. He examines every single feature about Harry, starting from his hair down to his neck, admiring every single bit of it. Harry's got pretty, pretty green eyes that sparkle and glimmer and light up and he's got a big nose but at the same time it's so cute and small, he's got pretty pink lips that look even prettier now, and a jawline that Niall just wants to kiss and suck on forever. His neck looks so soft and– Niall can't help but think it'd look better if he marked it up. 

Harry is beautiful. Everyone knows that and Niall's always known, too, but wow. He's never realized just now beautiful Harry actually is. "What do you want, Harry?" 

Those wide, innocent green eyes flicker back and forth, his lips parting as he looks over Niall's face again, almost as if he was trying to memorize it. "Everything." He answers confidently, despite his voice shaking. "I want– I want everything, Niall. All of you. I want your tongue and your hands and your cock and– All of it, please." 

Niall can feel his pants get even tighter at that, at Harry's raspy, faded light voice telling Niall what he wants in an almost-whisper, as if it was a secret just for the two of them to know. All he can do is nod, pushing at Harry's chest so that he can lay down again. 

"Take your time." Harry says suddenly, smiling. "We've got all night." Niall thinks that it's sarcastic, maybe, and he's already rushing to find lube. Lube, lube, there has to be lube. 

He can't find any in his room, so he rushes to the bathroom to get more. He lives in a fraternity house filled with hormonal boys, there's got to be lube in here. Once he gets it, along with a condom– Both in the top left drawer– he rushes back to Harry, who's got spit on his chin and has one of his fingers already inside of himself, his pants and boxers thrown and forgotten on the ground. 

And– Oh. Oh, Niall really wants to take a picture of this. Maybe even draw it, just because Harry looks amazing like this.

"Got it." He says quietly, watching Harry's eyes flutter open again. "Do you want to do it yourself? Let me watch?" 

Harry seems to think about it for a minute, wiping his single finger on the bedsheets and shaking his head. "No. No, thank you. I'd much rather you do it, please." 

Niall smiles, not minding this at all because even though he'd love to watch Harry stretch himself out, doing it is even better. He picks the bottle of lube up again and gets some on his fingers, the sound of it squeezing out making him cringe slightly. "Okay, ready?" 

Once he gets Harry's desperate, quick little nod, he skips the teasing and pushes his one finger in right away. Harry takes it well, not really showing pain but just a bit of discomfort as he wriggles around, trying to get comfortable. 

Niall sticks to that finger for a bit, working it in and out of Harry and watching his reaction. When the moans and groans and desperate pants of 'please, Niall', started, he slipped in another finger. 

There was a bit of resistance with the second one, Harry seeming a bit reluctant and hesitant at first but then better when he got used to it. Niall worked those fingers inside, curling them and scissoring them so he could stretch Harry out. He copies the actions with a third finger, too, Harry's moans only getting dirtier and filthier by the minute.  

"Ni– Niall, I'm ready, please." Harry's back arches a little bit when Niall stops moving his fingers, stilling and pressing them against Harry's prostate, only moving them once so that he could get a better reaction out of Harry. He lets out another moan, his leg twitching a bit. "I'm gonna cum if you don't stop that, Niall please." 

And, Niall already knew he liked people to beg for him. He liked to feel powerful and listen to the raspiness and desperateness of the person's voice, begging for Niall to stop teasing and stretching and just get in already. But when Harry weakly moaned out 'please' along with Niall's name, Niall got even harder. It sounded so hot, so desperate and dirty and he couldn't wait to be inside of Harry's tight heat, hearing him whine and moan and groan for more, more– "Niall, please, more." 

So he nods, getting the pictures out of his head. He realizes he doesn't really need to imagine it, because he's lining his cock up with Harry's hole right now and he's going to get the real thing. There's no need to imagine it because it's really happening. 

"Go," Harry whines. "Go ahead, push in, Niall. Please." 

"Please what?" Niall shuts his eyes for a bit, taking deep breaths because he hopes that Harry will actually beg for it. 

"Please, just push yourself in and stretch me out even more. Fuck me deep and hard and make me scream your name. Niall, come on." Harry looks up with wide, green eyes, his pupils dilated to the point where there's only a thin outline of green around it, his nails digging into Niall's arm as he begs. He's sweaty and hot and all Niall's done is stretched him out. They haven't really even started. 

"Good boy." Niall says, not expecting Harry to moan loudly again, mumbling "always wanna be a good boy" under his breath and waiting for Niall to push in.

Niall's not a virgin. He knows how it feels pushing himself slowly, quickly, softly, roughly into someone, but as he eased into Harry, his head began to spin. Harry closed his eyes, squeezed them shut and Niall was sure there were patterns appearing behind them as he bit his lip to stay quiet. The feeling of being wrapped up and squeezed by someone's heat– especially Harry's– made him shudder, made him groan and as much as he wanted to just snap his hips and fuck right into the small boy underneath him, he couldn't. 

Harry wasn't a virgin either– Niall knew this because they'd hooked up once or twice in sophomore year– Harry was a freshman– when their hormones were wild and they were just excited to finally feel freedom– but he was acting like he was. Like he was feeling something he'd never felt before when he had. "God, Niall." He groaned, grabbing a fistful of the sheets and pulling. "S'been so long since I've been full of you." 

He can't help but smirk a bit after Harry says that because remembers being under Niall before this, that he remembers the way Niall filled him up and made him cry and cum over and over again and ate it all up after they were done, even letting Harry taste some. He's glad he remembers Niall, and now that he's a senior and has more experience, it will be even better. "Well, good thing you're feeling it again now."

As much as he wants to grip Harry's waist and fuck him until neither of them can even form proper words, he stills until Harry's fully adjusted and the pain has subsided as much as possible. He waits for Harry to look up with those pretty eyes again, telling him that he can move.

The thrusts start off slow, gentle and shallow, Niall wanting Harry to get fully adjusted and used to it before properly fucking him. There are little whimpers coming out of Harry's mouth, his eyes still squeezed shut. "So big." Harry slurs. "You're so big, Ni." 

As if Niall needed anything more to boost his ego, Harry continues to moan about how big Niall is and how good he feels, and Niall swears he's gaining confidence just from the pleasurable rasp in Harry's voice. He arches his back again when Niall stops moving, trying to fuck down onto Niall but failing. 

Niall grabs one of Harry's thighs, pulling it up and wrapping it around his waist so that Harry can mirror the action with the second one. Once they're comfortable and Niall's trapped in between Harry's legs, he starts to move again. 

Oh, and forget slow. Forget passionate and vanilla-y and smooth and shallow or soft, because Niall's speeding up by the minute, opting to go hard and rough and so, so deep. Harry's moans are so loud and so sinful, sounding like they came straight out of a porn video. 

"Oh, Niall." Harry gasps, biting down harshly on his lip. "Oh my God, Niall."

Harry looks completely blissed out. His hair has messed up from Niall running his hands through it, now resting above his head in a delicate halo. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are red and swollen and parted, little moans and whimpers and gasps slipping through them every few minutes. He looks lovely, so pretty and hot and Niall wants to take a picture of him like this. 

Niall's changing his angle every few minutes, trying to find the place that'll make Harry lose his mind, that'll make him scream and groan and come all over himself and the sheets because of the pleasure. He knows he's found it when Harry lets out a mixture between a gasp, a groan and a high-pitched moan, pushing his head back into the mattress. Niall smirks to himself, happy with the reaction before leaning down and attaching his lips to Harry's neck to suck a little lovebite on there. 

Harry's overwhelmed, now. Niall's fucking into him so hard and rough and deep in and hitting his prostate spot-on every time, and he can hear the sounds that Niall's thrusts are making and their moans mixed together just– All of it in general makes Harry close. So, so close. 

"Mm, Niall." He breathes out, arching up again so that Niall can grab his waist and run his hands up his back. "I'm so close, Ni. You do it so well." 

Without a word, Niall reaches down, wrapping his fingers around Harry's cock and tugging a bit, jerking him off even though he knows full well that Harry was going to come untouched, and all of that pressure starts to make Harry's head spinning, makes him see stars, and he lets out a filthy, dirty loud moan that's high pitched and faded and– Wow. Woah, Harry's moans could put a pornstar's to shame. 

Harry's cum gets on his stomach and Niall's hand, and Niall cums a few thrusts after, too, stuttering to a stop and keeping himself buried deep inside of Harry's heat as he fills him up. 

"Oh– Oh, Harry." Niall shuts his eyes, bites his lip because he never liked to be vocal but Harry makes him want to scream out of pure pleasure.

After both of them have come down from their highs, Niall pulls out, both of them wincing before he flops down beside Harry. 

"Um, I–"

"Stay the night." Niall interrupts, sitting up so quickly it makes him dizzy. "Stay the night, please. You can sleep right here, beside me. If you regret it in the morning you can go, but for now– Please just stay the night." 

And Harry does. He lays on his side as Niall pulls him in by the waist, making him feel safe and comforted and warm as they fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
